Cansada de ser Fuerte
by kitty-fma-scc-n
Summary: Ella habia planeado esta reunion por semanas... tenia mucho tiempo de no ver a sus amigos. Pero la epoca no le permitira reunirse con ellos, pero puede que eso le de la oportunidad de encontar una fuente de 'calor'. Es en un universo-alternativo. Espero le den una oportunidad... ***La imagen le pertenece a xKawaii-Psych0x de deviantART***


Había planeado esta reunión por mucho tiempo. Sabía que sería difícil porque se acercaban las fiestas de Navidad y ellos querían estar con sus familias. Pero tenía la esperanza de que pudieran presentarse, y estar conmigo aunque fuera solo un momento. Después de todo habían pasado años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto; tenia tantos deseos de verlos. Puede que suene algo egoísta pero sinceramente quería tenerlos conmigo. Sí, siempre había querido que nos reuniéramos todos después de tanto tiempo.

Como era invierno pensé que el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo la reunión sería uno cálido, en el que tomar algo caliente y estar con viejos amigo podría calentarte el interior. Pensar en cómo me sentiría junto a ellos otra vez me estaba haciendo cosquillas en las costillas.

Entre a la cafetería en la que les dije que nos reuniríamos. No había mucha gente, y no pude ver a ninguno de mis amigos. Sentí un poco de esperanza morir dentro de mí, ya habían pasado unos minutos de la hora especificada. El hecho de que no estuvieran tan puntuales como siempre lo habían sido, paro el hormigueo en mis costillas.

Al entrar la campana sobre la puerta había sonado. Algunos voltearon a verme y volvieron a lo suyo al ver que no era nadie que conocieran. Supongo que no llamo mucho la atención, no iba vestida de una manera tan extravagante. Unos jeans, zapatillas y una camisa bajo un acogedor sweater era todo lo que llevaba. Si me maquille un poco, pero solo un poco ya que mis mejillas estaban rosadas por el frio y nunca me había entretenido demasiado maquillarme.

Pero este chico, no paraba de verme… Lo deje pasar y busque un asiento. Un muchacho llego y pregunto por mi orden.

-Un chocolate caliente - le dije

Todavía estaba deseando calentarme por dentro. Había sentido frio por demasiado tiempo ya. No era solo el hecho de no ver a mis amigos sino más bien que siempre hubiera estado sola, su compañía había aliviado el frio un poco. Pero cuando no separamos, y cada quien tomo su rumbo en la vida, el frio entro con mayor fuerza en mi interior.

Pensando que tal vez me hubieran escrito un mail, saque mi celular y revise el correo. Y en efecto 1 de ellos me habían escrito diciendo que "tenía una reunión familiar y que lamentaba no poder estar presente".

-Su chocolate caliente, señorita - digo el muchacho

Levante la vista, susurre un 'gracias' y le ofrecí una sonrisa. Diría que fue cálida pero nada cálido puede salir de un cuerpo frio. Mi celular comenzó a sonar…

-Alo?

-Hinata? Soy yo Kiba, llamaba porque no podré ir a la reunión el niño se enfermó y…

-No te preocupes Kiba, entiendo. Espero que se recupere pronto. Adiós.

Si pude haber sonado algo cortante pero era eso o ponerme a llorar mientras hablaba. Me había prometido a mí misma no llorar más por culpa de la soledad, pero deseaba tanto verlos!

Deje el teléfono en la mesa, tome una servilleta limpie la lagrima que quería caer y tome un poco de chocolate. Baje la taza y me sorprendí un poco. El chico, ese que no paraba de verme, estaba frente a mi mesa.

-Puedo sentarme? - pregunto, ni siquiera me dejo contestar, solo se sentó - Mi nombre es Naruto. Te vi entrar - dijo señalando con su pulgar la puerta que estaba tras de el – y me preguntaba: 'que podría estar haciendo una muchacha tan linda como tú, solo en una noche tan fría'.

Me sonroje un poco, y decidí que bien podría contestarle después de todo estaba sola.

-Esperaba a unos amigos - dije con una vos muy baja, no quería que se me quebrara la voz de la tristeza

-Pero… - dijo el, alargando la 'o', sabiendo que había más que eso

-Ninguno pudo venir - dije viendo sus ojos por primera vez.

Oh, podría perderme en ellos, son azules y me sorprende lo mucho que me impresionan, después de todo, mis ojos son blancos con un toque violeta. Pero sus ojos, o tal vez sea el hecho de que su cara es en realidad bastante hermosa también. Me sonrojo y bajo al cara.

-Estas tan triste solo porque no pudieron venir?! - preguntó, como si el hecho de reunirse con amigos no es la gran cosa. Tal vez para él no lo sea.

-Si -dije con un tono de voz más alto para dejar ese punto claro, pero no voltee a verlo

-Porque? - pregunto para que yo continuara

-Son lo único que tengo! - le dije, viendo sus ojos otra vez.

Supongo que vio el dolor en mis ojos porque aparto la vista rápidamente

-Y hace cuanto los conoces? – es que este chico no entiende que hablar de ellos y saber que me dejaron plantada duele

Sin embrago después de un trago de mi chocolate le respondo:

-Hicimos la secundaria juntos, fue hace como 10 años. Tengo 3 años de no ver a ninguno de ellos y los extraño bastante… - mi voz había empezado con un tono normal para terminar en un casi sollozo.

Mis ojos se humedecieron otra vez al pensar en los momentos que compartí con ellos a lo largo de esos años. En realidad recordarlo me ponía algo triste porque ellos nunca fueron muy amistosos conmigo; pero ellos lo eran todo para mí.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento él se levantó pero cuando reaccione él ya tenía mi cara en sus manos y limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. Estaba arrodillado a un lado de mí y sostenía mi cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

-No debes llorar, debes ser fuerte

-Estoy cansada de ser fuerte - le dije entre sollozos

-Cómo te llamas? - preguntó, y entonces me reí porque él le estaba dando consuelo a una completa desconocida

-Hinata - dije ya calmada y con la primera sonrisa verdadera que tenía en bastante tiempo

Él también sonrió y fue entonces que lo sentí. Una calidez inesperada en mi interior y le di la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
